Digimon tamers: a different telling
by jakillking999
Summary: the Digimon tamer story but with some of my added OC's (first story hope you all like it)
1. prologue

**This is my telling of Digimon Tamers with some added OCs to the story (I'm use the Japanese ages for the character which is 10 for nearly all of them P.S. the year is also different from the show), I do not own Digimon**

**PROLOGE!**

(3rd person POV)

In a large room with white walls and a blue carpet, two people are in this room one a young 10 year old boy sitting up in a large king sized bed with white sheets and dark wood frame.

The other is a women in her 30s kneeling by the bed, you can tell by their looks that there related by blood.

the women has strait white hair and blood red eyes showing she is Albino, and appears to be wearing a white pants suit with red tie and a per of black sunglasses hanging from her breast pocket.

The boy has long white hair just like the woman but instead of being strait his seems to have a slit wavy to it and two bangs framing his face, instead of red he has ocean blue eyes.

The women on the left side of the bed moves her hand and places it on the boy's forehead and gains a small smile

"Well looks like your fevers gone down to normal" she says removing her hand "but I still don't want you moving around too much so stay in bed"

The boy smiles and waves his hand dismissively "mom I'll be fine"

The women now known as the boy's mother thinks for a second and then get up and moves to the door on the boy's left

"Ok but Sophia will be by to check up on you" as she opens the door she turns around "I'll be gone on a business trip for a few weeks, so be good Alastair"

"I will mother" Alastair says with a final wave to his mother

(Alastair's POV)

As my mother left through the door I take a quick look around my room

The back of my bed is agents the middle of the wall with the door to my room on my left and a white bedside table, the wall to my right is mostly made of a large glass window with white curtains and door which leads to a stone balcony, at the end of window is a black bookshelf with a blue beanbag chair, at the end of the left side wall is a desk with metal frame and glass table that has my computer and laptop on it.

Finally are two doors to the wall in front of me the right is my bathroom and the other is the door to my closet… oh and the handle to the closet is moving.

"You know if I didn't know it was you, I would probably be scared" I say with a smile but then I see that the doorknob isn't turning fully

I try to hold back my laughs "do you… ha… need a haha… hand hahaha" and fail to do so.

"No I'm fine, I can do it" a high female voice says from the other side of the door says "stupid high door handles", when the door opens something walks out that most people would fine… odd

A cat but different, for starter it's on two legs and has a gold ring on its tail, her names Gatomon but I just call her… "Gato… haha… sorry for laughing" I say calming down from laughing but still have a amused smile

Gatomon starts walking towards me "it's fine, just wish you had a better sense of humour" well that got rid of my smile

As Gatomon jumps on to my bed she looked at me with concern, were we go again

"Are you shore you're ok?" and there it is

"*_sigh_* yes Gato I'm fine" I say for the 5th time today "god, sometime you worry more than my mother"

Gatomon places her top paws on her hips like an angry woman "sorry, but you did have a fever and almost pass-out"

I moved to the right side of my bed and placed my feet on the floor "I didn't almost pass-out I just got a little dizzy and my fever gone down" I look to the right and see a white device with a silver ring around a black screen and a card reader on the side.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon says grabbing my sleeve "you need to stay in bed and rest" I take her paw and move from my sleeve

"I'm just going to grab a book" I pick up the device on the bedside table and walk over to the bookshelf, there's a lot of different books from story's to school books but I'm manly looking at the story ones.

I pick out a book about a hero and his companions starveling up a giant tower to save the world from being destroyed

*_beep_*

what was that?

I turn around to see my computer screen with green 1s and 0s in different patterns "What's that?" Gatomon must have seen it to

I walk up to the screen and Gatomon jumps on the back of my desk chair "I believe it's called Binary code" "what code?" classic Gatomon

"It's like langue for computers, Gato"

"Oh"

I look back at the Binary and the screen seems to be repealing and then a giant flash of bright light fills my vision

"ALLY!" I hear Gato shout my nickname but then I feel like I'm falling.

**A/N: Well that's the first part of my fanfic, hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 1: enter the digital-world

**CHAPTER 2: enter the digital-world**

(Alastair POV)

I'm falling, why am I falling, why can't I see…

"Your eyes are closed" yells Gato over the rushing wind

"Oh" I open my eyes and see a blue grid above me "that's not normal" I turn over and see Gato falling a bit below me "I'm pretty sure you past normal when you met me" and there that smirk of hers

Even though we're falling to are doom I can't help but smile, but then I see we're heading to a floor that looks like a green computer circuit, ok I'm goanna scream now

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ally" I stop to see that Gatomon is drifting away from me "Gato take my hand" I move my arms and legs to get closer

"Come on"

My hands getting closer

"Just a little more"

I can almost touch her paw

"Got it!"

Her claw slips through my hand and she drifts further away from me "GATO!" I yell as we move further away from each other "DON'T WORRIE ALLY, I'LL FINE YOU WHEN WE LAND!"

Land?

I look down again and see the green floor below

Oh, right

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" and then I black-out

Landing spot

The first thing I feel after blacking-out is soft ground under me "err… what happened" I stumble a bit getting up but after a while I get my balance back and spot two items around a crater I'm in

First is the book I was going to read

The second is a small pile of digimon cards, the ones I keep on my desk, they most of gotten sucked in by the light

And the thread is some… sliced bread in a plastic bag?

I pick up my cards and book then walk over to the bread and pick it up looking at it in confusion "whys this hear?" seriously! Why would a packet of bread be lying in the middle of a crater in a- am I forgetting something

…

…

…

"GATO!" I quickly climb out of the of the crater and look around in a frenzy "ah man how could I forget I got separated Gato", ok calm down when me and Gato were falling she was on my left- how did we even survive that I mean we were pretty high up and I didn't see this type of area below us- "FOUCES!"

Wait that device I got when Gatomon appeared to me as a Salamon can track her location, so all I have to do is use it

…

...

"And it's gone, *sigh* well if I go left then I'll run into something"

I start walking "ow" I stepped on a rock and realised I'm not wearing any shoes and that I'm in my pajamas, looking down I see my white T-shirt that goes down to my knees with baggy sleeve that go over my knuckles and my black pajama bottoms with three white lines around the bottom part of the legs

Somewhere else (Takato POV)

"So this is the Digital-world" I hear Henry say from the crater I'm in, I look over and see Guilmon having trouble getting out "need a hand there boy" I walk over and give him a push "man your heavy"

"Push harder" and *thud* got it

I look over to the side and see pink light coming down from that metal planet looking thing "hay what's that?"

"I don't know it looks like a movie primmer" Kazu say looking up at the lights

I can't help but star in amazement "wow, it's so beautiful" I then spot Rika with a per of binoculars "those beam are gigantic and they lead right up to the real world" she moves the binoculars her eyes "they're everywhere"

"They must be stream of data being transferred between are wold and this one" Henry starts to explain "any time you use a computer I bet it sends one of those beams to extract the information from here"

Later

After some pictures with the flag we made and planting it in the ground we're getting ready to move

"Now that Kenta's little fashion shoots over shouldn't we start looking for Calumon?"

"Rika's right who knows maybe this can help" I say taking out the device Yamaki gave me "system error" I say in confusion, I try to get it to work but then I spot something in the sky "what's that?"

I look over to Henry and others "hey guys" they all look at me "is there anything that didn't fall with use" I point to the thing falling and they all look up

"What is that?" Henry asks

"I don't know did we drop anything" Rika replies

"THE BREAD!" Guilmon yells running over to it

(3rd person POV)

Takato grabs his bag "Guilmon don't run off on your own" he shouts chasing after him, the other then follow after them

"What's with that Dino and bread" Rika says in a annoyed tone

Looking up again Rika sees that the falling object is moving, '_what is that'_ she thought?

"HELP!" a voice yells from the falling object

"That voice" say a humanoid lion man "what's wrong Leomon" asks the brunette girls running next to him "I believe I know who that is Jeri" he says running ahead the group

"Leomon what is it?" ask the humanoid fox Renamon

Leomon looks back at the group "I know who that is" he says before speeding off, he quickly jumps and run up the wall of a cliff after reaching the top he leaps into the air and catches what's falling

Landing on the ground with a soft thud Leomon turned to the others and they see what's in his arms "aww, it's a kitten" coos Jeri

"No, that's a Gatomon" Kazu says in a mater-of-fact way

Rika takes out her D-arc and scans the Gatomon "he's right, Gatomon champion level free-type, be careful her Lightning paw will send you flying"

"Isn't free-type rare?" Kenta asks

Kazu puts his hand on his chin and holds his elbow with the other hand "ya they are, usually digimon are data, virus or vaccine"

If they thought a Gatomon falling from the sky was the strangest thing that would happen today they are wrong, because from the sky fell a D-arc with a silver ring that hit Kenta in the head and rebound into Kazu's head "OW!" they both yelled falling to the ground

"Are you guys ok" Takato asks helping his friends up

Rika walk over and picks up the device "a digivice" Henry moves next to her and takes a look "it may be this Gatomon's tamer"

"She's waking up" Jeri tells the others

As Gatomon's eyes open she sees herself surrounded by human and digimon but many focuses on the digivice in Rika's hand and then her instinct kicked in

As fast as lightning Gatomon leaped from Leomon's arms grabbed the digivice from Rika and landed several feet away from the tamers and their digimon

"Who are you, wears Ally" she demands bearing her claws

Rika crosses her arms with a look of annoyance "hey don't snap at us, we found you like this" Rika and Gatomon enter a glaring contest and you can see the spark of anger fly between them

Leomon steps forwards "it has been a long time" tough's words snap Gatomon out of her glare and she looks towards Leomon, she sniffs the air and smells a sent she remembers from long ago

With a look of recognition on Gatomon face she can't help but smile "Leomon it's you" she say walking over to him and Leomon gets down on one knee to be somewhat near her high "yes it has, but the last time I saw you, you were but a Salamon"

Gatomon scratches the back of her head "what can I say I got stronger", Jeri stands next to Leomon with a look of curiosity "Leomon do you now Gatomon"

Leomon looks at the confused faces of he's friends and with a small smile of amusement he begins to explain "yes, you see years ago I helped an injured Salamon from being deleted, after that we travelled together but one day she disappeared" Leomon then looks to Gatomon "I didn't even think of the possibility of you becoming a tamers digimon"

"Ya, well it's a long story, you see it started-" but before Gatomon can tell her story a look of horror crosses her face "ALLY!" everyone in the group flinch back at the volume of Gatomon's voice

Gatomon starts moving around the area calling out to her partner "ALLY, WERE ARE YOU, are man where can you be?"

_'Poor thing'_ thought Takato, he then walked up to Gatomon "hey, we'll help find your partner"

Gatomon looked up at Takato with hope gleaming in her eyes and her ears pointing down "really" she say in small whisper

_'Cute~'_ Rika cooed in thought but then shock her head to clear the thought_ 'this isn't the time for that!'_ she scolded her self

"Of course we will" Leomon says with his arms crossed

"You two shouldn't have landed to far from each other so it won't be that hard to find Ally" Henry muses in thought

"Ya and then guys can travel with us" Kenta say "it be a help to have another tamer on the team" added Kazu

"A bigger help then you two" Rika comments

"HEY!" was their response

Henry moves to dissolve the situation "alright you three cut it out" the digimon on his head moves his hand in a relaxed wave "Momentai" is the only thing Terriermon says

Rika turns to Gatomon "so how do we find Ally" she asks, Gatomon looks up at the red-head and gives it some thought "well I got a little turned around but I'm sure he fell in that direction" she says pointing south

"HELLO-AHH!" *thud* came a voice then a noise of something falling down but it came from the north not the south

Gatomon sweats and then turns so she is pointing north "I mean that way, let's go" as she runs off the group sweat-drops at her antics as they follow after her

(Alastair POV)

I've been walking across this desert-like area for several minutes now and my feet are burning from the hot ground and I think I've stepped on every sharp rock there is in this place

"AH!" *thud* and now I have a face full of dirt "*cough* *cough* come on" I get up and rub the dirt from my eyes" *sigh* can this day get any worst" I grumble

*Quack* *rumble* what's that? I turn around to see the sores of the noise, when a see it I fall back in fear "well then" a somewhat high gravelly voice says "does this count"

Back to Gatomon (3rd person POV)

The group of tamers and digimon run the sores of a lot of different noise

"What's all that racket" asks Rika

Renamon who is run beside her answers "it sound like someone is attacking" "ALLY!" Gatomon shouts in a panic and speeds up ahead of everyone

When they got there they saw a large yellow betel on two legs with drills on parts of its body attacking a kid their age

Henry took out his digivice and scanned the digimons data "Digmon, armour digimon, vaccine type, careful his gold rush attack packs a punch" he read

Digmon was about to attack Alastair but before the tamers could intervene something small and white went flying past them "Neko-kick" toughs words came from Gatomon as she delivered a powerful kick to Digmon's shoulder and knocking him off balance, Gatomon then spun in mid-air calling "Cat-tail" and smacked the other digimon in the face with enough force to make him move into the air but when Gatomon landed and then leaped at the airborne Digmon

"Lightning-paw" called Gatomon as she slammed her open hand into Digmon's chest sending him flying into a large and smashing it on contact

But it wasn't over since Digmon burst from the bolder he was bared in with a look of pure anger in his eyes "WHO DEARS INTERFERE?" he yells in rage

Gatomon stands in front of Alastair with her claws beard "I do and you better not lay a hand on Ally" she said lasted with venom

"Gato" was Alastair's only response to the situation at hand

The tamers group are in awe at what they just saw "whoa, that was brutal" Takato says breaking the silence, Renamon look on with a hand on her chin "something is odd" she voices her thoughts

"What do you mean Renamon" asks Rika looking at her partner

"Renamon is correct" the group turn to look at Leomon "it is natural for a digimon to protect their tamer but Gatomon seems to be a bit more protective" he mused

_'Whys that?'_ Was the collective thought among the tamers

Back with the two digimon facing off, Gatomon throw the digivice to Alastair who court with a bit trouble

"Let's show this guy what a real armour digimon can do" it took a while but Alastair got what Gatomon was saying and pulled out a card from his pocket

He took the digivice so the screen was facing him and swiped the card diagonally from top right to bottom left, it almost looked like he was playing a violin "Digi-modify: Digi-egg of light activate"

A bright light engulfed Gatomon "Gatomon armour Digi-volve to… Nefertimon" when the light subsided Gatomon had turned into a white sphinx with wings and silver armour

"He used a Dig-egg card to evolve Gatomon, interesting" Henry mused in thought

Back to the fight the two digimon are ready for battle "Gold-rush!" shouts Digmon firing his drills, "Rosetta-stone" Nefertimon summons a gate of light from her back and shoots a large slab of stone which connects with a drills and explode creating a smokescreen

From the smokescreen Digmon rushes to Nefertimon and swings his claws to hit her but she dodges and moves back "Rock-cracking" Digmon rams his drills into the ground and creates a crack in the ground, Nefertimon spreads her wings and takes off into the air

The crack misses Nefertimon but Alastair isn't fast enough and trips getting a small scratch on he's left cheek, Nefertimon seeing this seems to give off an aura of anger towards Digmon

"Queen's-paw" shouts Nefertimon firing sharp gems from her bracelets that rain down on Digmon cutting his armour, Nefertimon then fly's down and lands in front of Digmon and moves her head to his chest "Beam-of-Isis" a light pink beams of light shoot out from her eyes and pushes Digmon back until he crashes into the same rock he hit before

Nefertimon then fly over to him with her claw at the ready "now your mine" she says bring down her claw

"GATO STOP!" yells Alastair

The claw stops mere inches away from Digmon's face, it then moves back and Nefertimon fly's over in front of Alastair and look over her shoulder at him

"That's enough" he says with a sad look in his eyes "there's no reason to fight any more" he tells her

A moment of silence passes until a light engulfs Nefertimon and she turns back to Gatomon "ok" she says quietly, Alastair walks over to her and pets her head lovingly "thank you"

"You…" the two look over to see Digmon looking at them from the rock or what's left of it "why did… you stop" he ask even in pain with confusion in his eyes

Alastair simply look at him and gives a kind smile which takes Digmon by surprise "because your to hurt to stand" he then puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a card "in fact you could use some help" he slashes the card just like before "Digi-modify: Marineangemon activate"

A pink aura surrounds Gatomon "Kahuna-wave" she summons a red energy heart and throws it at Digmon, on contact it overs him a red aura and his injures close and heal

Feeling better Digmon gets to his feet and looks at Alastair who still has that same kind smile on his face, after a while Digmon turns away and digs into the ground

"Good to see you're ok Gato" Gatomon looks up at Alastair and smiles "ya, you to" she then sees something reflecting the light by Alastair's feet "Ally what's that" she asks

Alastair kneels down and picks up a plastic bag of sliced bread "this, I found it after I landed" Gatomon looks at the bread in confusion "what the, why would there be bread in a place like-" Gatomon's words are cut off by a red blur flying past them taking the bread and knocking Alastair on his butt

(Alastair POV)

"Ow" well that hurt

"_Guilmon!_" I hear a voice shouts, I turn and see a group of kids my age and a bunch of different digimon, as a kid with brown hair and blue hoodie runs to the red blur that turned out to be a raptor-like digimon and a guy with black hair and orange vest comes up to me "_hey, you ok_" he asks in a different language but it sound a bit familiar

He extending his hand and I take it with a smile "thank you" he help pull me up and I take a look at Gatomon and see a lot of anger pointed at the red dino

Oh no, that's not good

"Hey yo-" before Gatomon can reprimand the red dinosaur I pick her up into my arms, she struggles a bit but eventually stops "don't start a fight" I whisper to her

"_Hey_" a new voice says, I turn and see the brown haired kid with the red dinosaur next to him "_I'm sorry about Guilmon, you're not hurt are you_" I'm still puzzled about what they're saying "excuse me" from the look I guess it's his turn to be confused

That language, it sounds so familiar but I can't - that it! - It's Japanese, Sophia taught me in her spare time, hope those lessons pay off

(Rika's POV)

Great, we find this girl and we can't even understand her **(I did not miss spell it she thought her)**

"English" we all look over a Henry "what?" Goggle-head asks, Henry looks over at us "English, it's the language she's speaking" he explains

"Well what do we do now if we can't talk to her" I say, this is getting annoying

I look over at the girl and see her in thought, probably trying to figure out what we're saying

"Hello" I was a little taken back that she's speaking Japanese now

(3rd person POV)

The rest of the group is also taken off by Alastair's change in language

"You can speak Japanese" Henry asks breaking the silence

The boy looks at him "ya, I'm a little rusty but I think I can manage" says the white haired boy, he then turns to Takato "and to answer your question I'm not hurt but thank you for asking" Alastair says in a polite and formal tone laced with kindness and a smile

No one in the group knows why but they all found themselves a little flustered by Alastair's tone even Leomon and Renamon who are usually clam at all times here taken back by him

Shaking it off Takato decides to introduce everyone "well my names Takato and this is Guilmon" he says pointing to the red dinosaur now known as Guilmon who has his snout stuffed into the bag of bread

He then jesters to the boy in the orange vest and a cream coloured bunny digimon on his shoulder "that's Henry and Terriermon"

"Hey there" Henry says "nice ta meet'cha" Terriermon adds

Takato then points to two guy, one with glasses and the other with a green visor on "over there is Kenta and Kazu"

"Hey" says Kenta "sup" Kazu says

Next is a girl with red hair in a ponytail that spikes out and a yellow humanoid fox "that's Rika and Renamon" Takato says

"A pleasure" Renamon says with a small nod "hey" and that's all that Rika says

Finally it's a girl in a green dress with brown hair "this is Jeri and Leomon" Takato says pointing to the girl and a large humanoid lion man in black trousers

"Nice to meet you" Jeri says with a small bow "it is good to meet Gatomon's partner" the lion man says

Gatomon jumps on to Alastair's shoulder with him looking between her and Leomon "you two now each other?" he asks, Gatomon looks at him "me and Leomon now each other from my time in the Digital-world, were old friends" she explains

"Oh" Alastair says forming an 'O' with his mouth, he shakes it off and look at the others with a small look of embarrassment '_I just remembered this is the first time I've talked to someone that isn't mother or Sophia_' "well it's a pleasure to meet you I'm-ow" from moving his weight from one foot to the other something sharp stabs into the soil of his left foot

Bring his left foot up Alastair loses his balance and falls on his back and Gatomon jumping off so she doesn't get squished "you ok" Henry asks looking down at Alastair who look to Henry "I'm fine, just stepped on something sharp" he sits up cross-legged to see if his foot is cut "you're not wearing shoes" Kazu asks "no, I was in my room before me and Gato ended up where" he tells them

"I can fix that" Takato says tacking off his bag and going through it, he then pulls out a par of blue slip-on shoes and hands them to Alastair "these should help"

Alastair takes them with a thank you and puts them on, he then stands up and moves a bit to make sure his feet aren't hurt

"Since you're where it would probably be best for you to stay with us" Henry says, "ya it would be great to have another girl in the group" Jeri adds excitedly "what do you say Ally" she asks

…

…

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHA" Gatomon breaks down on the floor howling in laughter rolling from side to side

"What's so funny" Jeri asks "ya, she was just asking if she wanted to come with us" Rika adds which only makes Gatomon's laughter increase "HAHAHA… please *giggle* stop HAHAHA… oh god my stomach hurts HAHAHA" Alastair who was sending a glare at Gatomon turned to Jeri with a nerves smile "um, miss Jeri"

Jeri looks at Alastair and gives him a smile "just call me Jeri" she says, Alastair nods "well Jeri… the reason that Gato's laughing is… well" he trails off nervously, "oh just say it already" Rika snaps annoyed

"I'maboy" Alastair blurts out a bit fast but the other understand after a moment

And the shocked looks on everyone's face proves that, you can almost read what there thinking '_that's a guy_' is the thought in everyone's head, Jeri has her hand covering her mouth in shock "I'm… I'm so sorry, it's just you look so…" she trails off but is stopped by Alastair putting his hand out "it's fine, I've been told a bit that I look like a girl" after that the group comes out of there shock

The white haired boy does a small bow to everyone with one arm behind him and the other in front "my name is Alastair Maxwell Lhant the second, a pleasure to meet you all" he finishes

"Alastair" Terriermon says tilting his head, "yes, Ally is just a nickname Gato gave me" Alastair explained and then a thought hit him "excuse me everyone" he asks

The group that turn to him "what is it Alastair" Takato asks

Alastair gives them an innocent look "I don't mean to be rude but where are we"

**A/N: god that was a long chapter sorry but there not all going to be that long, I hope you all like it please tell me what you think, it helps**


	3. Chapter 2: the adventure begins

**Chapter 3: the adventure begins**

(3rd person POV)

"So this is the Digital-world" Alastair says look around the wasteland their all in "yeah, we came where through a portal in the park" Henry explains "what about you"

Alastair moves his attention to Henry "well there was Binary code on my computer screen, then a bright flash of light" he then points to the sky "and the next thing I know me and Gato are falling from up there" he finishes

After the group found out from Kenta's camera and the device Takato was given to contact Yamaki didn't work because of the lights coming from the earth in the sky

"So we're basically cut off" Takato summarises "brilliant deduction Sherlock" Rika adds sarcastically

"Uh… how are we… gonna get home" Jeri asks worried and then look down "if we can't communicate, how are we supposed to find are way back" she adds

As the others add their worries Rika walks off to a higher spot, Alastair notices this and goes after her but still listens in on the others, Takato stand up and get everyone's attention "come on you guys, you sound like your giving up even before trying. Look all the digimon travelled to the real world from here somehow, we just have to find a portal ok" he tells them

"Exactly" Renamon says "good point Takato" Leomon comments

"See that's what I'm talking about, come on didn't we all come were to save Calumon" Takato asks everyone, "yeah" Jeri says through her hand puppet

Alastair overhears the others and looks at Rika "Calumon" he asks, Rika looks to Alastair walking next to her "yeah, he's the reason we came here" she then moves her hands to show a size "he's about this tall, white all over with a red gem in his forehead and has big ears" Rika describes "you see him around"

Alastair shakes his head "no, sorry" Rika lets out a sigh of frustration "well I guess that would be to easy" she says annoyed

After making it to the higher point Rika takes out a pair of binoculars to look around after a while Rika calls out to the others "hey, goggle-heads" '_google-heads_' Alastair thinks puzzled "there's something on the horizon, I think there towers" the other look were Rika is pointing and see tall structure in the distance

Rika and Alastair walk back down, Alastair sees Kazu and Kenta celebrating what could be a city "what are they saying" he asks no one in particular "I don't now but I heard one of them mention slushies" Gatomon quips jumping on his shoulder

Later

The Tamers have been walking through the wasteland for some time now and are getting tired but Rika's there to give them a morale boost "suck it up boys we should be there any second" well in her own special way

When they finally make it Kazu and Kenta fall face first in front of some strangely shaped rocks, Jeri looks up a the rock around them "hey, these rocks look like the towers we saw before" she then falls to her knees in realisation "this is the city, it's just a bunch of rocks"

Rika looks around in confusion "it can't be, I could swear it was a city" she replies "we all thought so to Rika" Henry tells her

"Yeah, but we wasted so much time because of me, I hate that" she says sitting down frustrated

Alastair who is sitting nearby with Gatomon on his lap looks over to Rika and gives a kind smile "you shouldn't be so hard about it, everyone makes mistakes but the most important thing is we get back up after making them" he advises "that's right" Gatomon adds

Rika's only response is a low sigh

"Hey how about we take a break" Takato suggests "but we have no food, we lost it in the fall remember" Guilmon tells him

But thanks to Kazu, Kenta and Jeri the group had some food to take a brake

Henry turns to Alastair "so Alastair tell use more about yourself" he asks and the other look to them with interest "yeah we don't know much about you" Takato says

Alastair looks around and started to explain about himself "well as I said before my names Alastair but you can just call me Ally like Gato" he tells them stroking Gatomon's head making her purr subconsciously "I was born and grow up in London"

"London" Kazu says with a puzzled look along with Kenta, Takato and Jeri

Rika sighs and look at the others "it's a city, in England" she tells them

"Oh" is there response which makes Rika let out another sigh and Henry shows a strained smile "*_chuckle_* well as I was saying I grow up in London, but I never got to go out much" he says his smile turning sad for a second but quickly goes away "but I always had Gato and Sophia as company" he ends

'_What does he mean he never got to go out much_' Henry thought, he was going to ask but decided not to pry into he's life

"Sophia who's that your sister" Rika asks

Alastair shakes his head "no, she's the one who taught me Japanese and she is also the head housekeeper" that gained some confused looks from the others

"Housekeeper, like a maid" Kenta says "that's… not exactly right but close" Alastair replies, Jeri leans forwards in interest "are you rich" she asks

Alastair looked down with a bright blush on his cheeks "well… have you heard of the Tec-Well company" he says nervously not looking anyone in the eyes

Henry gains a look of shock "Te… Tec-Well" he stutters out

Takato looks at Henry puzzled "do you know the name" he asks, Henry nods slowly "it's… it's the largest technology and program company in the world" that gave the other shocked looks

"So you are rich" Kazu says with his goofy smile

But before Alastair can answer a large group of pink data sphere come hovering towards them but move around them, that doesn't stop Kazu and Kenta from running but Renamon lifts them up by the back of their shirts

"Just hold it right there you two" she says in a calm voice "would you stop running, it's completely harmless" she tells them

"She's right" all three look over to see Gatomon and Terriermon throwing a ball of data from one to the other with Alastair smiling at the two and Henry let out a sigh

Renamon places Kazu and Kenta down and looks to were the data sphere came from "they must be sensing something"

Takato and Guilmon look in the same direction "are you sure, I don't see anything" Takato says

Renamon points to the distance "look down by the end of the rock towers" her eyes narrow "it's coming" she tells the others as they all get ready for anything that could happen

England: Alastair's room (3rd person POV)

Back in Alastair's room after he was sucked into the light

A woman of 20 years old with a tan skin tone and purple hair in two pigtail that go down to under her shoulder blades, she was wearing a black maid's outfit with long sleeves and a skirt down to her ankles, she also had a white maid apron and hat with frills around the edges

This woman is Sophia, head housekeeper and one of the closest friends to the Lhant family

She cared in a silver tray with a bowl and spoon in it "Alastair~ I brought you some chicken soup~" she said in a sing-song tone

When she saw that Alastair was not in his bed she placed down the tray in the desk and walk over to the bathroom door

*_Knock_* "Alastair" Sophia asks but no one answers, she moves her hand to the door handle and finds it unlocked

After that Sophia looks all over Alastair's room and the rest of the manor hoping to find him somewhere but she found nothing

"I must call Miss Lena immediately" she said in worry

Digital-world (3rd person POV)

Just then it was like the light was going out in front of them "it's turning dark" Takato says "is this normal" Kenta ask in a shuddering voice

"I hope so" Takato replies in the same tone of voice

"Nobody panic" Renamon calmly states and just like that it turns to night in the blink of an eye

"Who turned off the colour" Kazu says panicked

"Is it night time now" Jeri asks

Henry look around in awe "how weird, no dusk just darkness"

"I guess that's how it works here" Rika says "pretty much" Gatomon tells her from Alastair's shoulder

"Fascinating" Alastair adds

"Hey look" the group turns to Jeri's direction and notice one of the beams from the earth in the sky

"That data stream is hitting pretty close" Takato says with slight worry in his voice

"If that hit use, what would happen" Henry asks with the same tone as Takato

Renamon is the one to answer "those stream pull large amounts of data from one place to where ever the user specifies" she says "if we were to be hit by one of those who knows where we'll end up" Leomon adds

Just then a humanoid figure that look like it was glowing jumped from one rock to another, Rika look over to the rock "we have company"

"I don't see anything" both Takato and Alastair say at the same time

Then the same humanoid figure appears at the edge of the rock cliff

"Right there" Rika points out "oh" the boys reply

Henry takes out his digivice and a holographic picture appears of the man on the rock tower "Meramon, champion level, special attack: magma blast" he inform the others "great" Terriermon says from atop Henry's head

Gatomon becomes on edge and alert "what does he want"

"MAGMA BLAST" Meramon yells sending several fire balls at the tamers and digimon

"To do that I guess" Alastair says as he and the other move out of the way of the attack, "Pyro-sphere" Guilmon send his own attack by shooting a fire ball from his mouth that goes straight for Meramon

Meramon jump and avoids the attack, he lands in front of Guilmon and delivers a right hook to his jaw and also sends Takato back with the force of the hit

Leomon jumps into the air "that enough, Fist-of-the-beast-king" Leomon punches in front of him creating an energy blast in the shape of a lion's head which hits Meramon from above leaving him lying in a crater

"Well I hope your happy you evil fiends, go ahead absorb my data I'm ready for you" he calls sadly

Takato and Alastair look into the crater "we wouldn't have hurt if you hadn't attacked" Takato tell him "yeah we're not fiends" Alastair adds with a kind smile

"Did the Devas send you" Takato asks

"Devas" Meramon questions, he then gains a look of surprise "wait, you two aren't digimon" he says

"Well no we're human beings" Takato tells him and Alastair gives Meramon a small wave "a pleasure to meet you"

"Humans!" Meramon says in shock

Later

After getting Meramon out of the crater the group decided to ask him if he has seen Calumon

"Hey Meramon maybe you can help us" Takato then points to a drawing of a little creature with big ears "this is are friend Calumon" he the points to another drawing of a humanoid monkey-man in weird clothing

'_So that's Calumon_' Alastair says in thought '_that monkey guy doesn't look nice_'

"And he was kidnaped by this guy, Makuramon" Takato tells Meramon "have you seen them" he asks

"Let me see" Meramon says "I'm very well-travelled around this part of the world, so there's always a chance" Meramon then looks closer at the drawings

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing them" Meramon with an apologetic look

"No need to say sorry" Alastair says "if you didn't see them, then you didn't see them but thank you for trying" he adds with a polite smile

Seeing this Meramon cannot help but smile back "you now I thought travelling to the real world was only a myth" he then stand up and look at Alastair "tell me what is your name" he asks

Alastair stands up as well with Gatomon jumping on his shoulder "Alastair and this Gato" he answers

Meramon smiles once again "I long for the day when I become powerful enough to go there on my own" he stretches his hand out to the earth in the sky "every night I look at it so close, so beautiful" he says in wonder

"Ya it sure is" Takato says, Alastair then walks beside Meramon "I now you'll be able to go to the real world someday" he then looks up to the earth in the sky with Meramon "who knows maybe you'll find human to partner with" he adds

Digital-world: in the sky

Unknown to the tamers Impmon has entered to digital-world but is heavily injured

Opening his eyes he finds himself falling through the sky "AHHHHH!"

Back to the others

Since its dark the tamer decided to call it a night "all Meramon dreams of is getting strong enough to enter the real world" well some did

"He just can't help it" Henry say propping himself on his arms

"Hey, couldn't sleep ether" Takato ask "no" came an answer but not from Henry

Both boys look and see Alastair lying on his back look up at the sky with Gatomon curled up on his chest who also had her eyes open

Alastair given them a sheepish smile "sorry I heard you two talking" he say

"Its fine" Takato say "so what about you Henry" he asks

"No way not a wink, to wired" he answers "what about you" Henry says moving the question to Alastair

He shakes his head "no, to worried" he replies

"About what" Rika asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Sorry, did we wake you" Takato says rubbing the back of his neck

"No" she then looked to Alastair "you were saying"

Alastair lets out a sigh "I'm sure that Sophia noticed by now that I'm not in the manor" he tells them

"A manor" Rika smirks "you rely are loaded uh rich-boy" she says

Alastair gives a small annoyed look at the nickname but in the end lets out a sigh "she's probably called mother" he says "and knowing her she probably called in the entire army to look for you" Gatomon adds

"Come on she's not that-" he defend but saw Gatomon's face have a look that screamed 'you're kidding right' "yeah you're probably right" he admits

Henry raises an eyebrow "protective mom" he asks

Alastair nod "yes, she's been like that ever since-" Alastair stops and gains a sad look in his eyes

Seeing the sad look worries Takato "since what" he asks

Alastair sits up and turn around to face the other with Gatomon on his lap, he looks down at Gatomon and she looked up at him, a silent conversation goes on between them until Alastair lets out a another sigh

"When I was 4 I was ill, I mean really ill" he start to pet Gatomon's head as if to comfort himself "the doctors said it was a miracle that I got better that I didn't-" he cut himself short, he didn't want to say that word

He didn't want to think about what could have happened

The others have a very of looks Takato has a look of pity on his face, Henry has a sad frown '_that's what he meant from before_' he thought, even Rika had a sad look in her eyes but kept a stoic face

"You don't have to say anymore" Takato tell him

Alastair shakes his head no "its fine, after I got better the only problems I had were my lungs and a fever every once and a while"

Alastair move his hand into his pajama pocket "as long as I take my medication once a day I'll be fine" he says

"Medication" Henry asks

Alastair pulls out a silver cylinder about the size of his palm he then twist and spins the top off showing its full of small white pills "see" he then takes one out and puts it in his mouth swallowing it

Rika turns away from the others "whatever just don't slow us down"

That comment annoyed Gatomon, she stands up in front of Alastair "hey it's not Ally's fault so don't be mean pineapple-head" she say aggravated

Rika snaps her head to Gatomon "what was that" she ask in annoyance glaring at Gatomon who glares right back

"Gato, Rika" Alastair says in a worried tone but is ignored as they stare daggers at each other

"So what did you mean Meramon can't help it" Takato asks Henry ignoring Rika and Gatomon

Henry look to Takato confused but understands fast "oh that, well he's like all digimon, I just don't think they know any other way to live and until they met us Terriermon, Renamon, Gatomon and Leomon were the same way" he states

"I guess but that so sad" he then look at Guilmon and goes to pet him "Guilmon never-" but he's cut off by Guilmon opening his eyes, then the other digimon as well, even Gatomon stop arguing with Rika

"What's the matter" Takato asks

"I hear something" Renamon answers

"What is it Renamon" Rika says

Henry look ahead from where the group is resting "what's that sound"

"I don't know" Alastair says "but it's definitely not good" he adds

XXXXXXX

**A/N: chapter 3 is done, hope you all like it**


	4. Chapter 3: separation

**sorry but this ones going to be a bit shorter**

**Chapter 3: separation **

As the rumbling got closer the tamers could see a cloud of dust coming towards them at a fast pace

"What is that" Gatomon asks

"Got it" Rika says looking at her digivice "Jagamon, ultimate level plant digimon that travel in herds"

Because of the noise Jeri wakes up with a yawn "are they mean" she asks

"I don't know it doesn't say" Rika answers

That causes Gatomon to deadpan at Rika "oh well that helps" she say laced with sarcasm which makes Rika send a glare her way

"It look like they're turning" Renamon says, her eyes then widen "they're coming right at us, we need to move" she commands

Leomon picks up Jeri and Rika in his arms, Renamon grabs Kazu and Kenta who are still asleep through all this noise, Henry climbs up to higher ground easily but Takato and Alastair have a bit more trouble

Gatomon uses her tail and pulls up Alastair with ease "there you go" she says

"Going up" Henry says pulling Takato up with help from Guilmon just before the stamped hits

"Well that was close" Takato says realising the breath he was holding

"You're telling me" Alastair adds

Henry looks to the other "is everyone alright" he asks

"Hey look, on the other side of the gorge" Jeri says pointing to Meramon who is shooting fire balls at the Jagamon

"Meramon" Takato shouts

"What are you doing, get out of there" Alastair yells

But it was too late as a group of the Jagamon stamped over Meramon and deleted him, his data dissipating into the air. The tamers had scared and sad looks horrified by what they just saw

But Alastair reacted different, flashes of images going through his head, people in white coats and a white room '_I'm scared_' a young voice says

'_NO!_' Alastair screams in his head falling to his knees "I don't want to remember, not that day… not that feeling" he whispers to himself, he then feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Rika "you ok" she asks with genuine concern in her voice

Alastair shake the images from his head but still has a sad look because of what happened to Meramon "I'm… I'm fine" he answers

"Why" Takato asks "it's the law of the digital-world, things were can be cruel" Renamon tell them all preparing them for the world they've all entered

Later till morning (Alastair's POV)

"Goodbye Meramon" Takato says placing a drawing of him on a pile of rocks for a makeshift grave

"You're fire burned bright my friend" Leomon says honouring the fallen digimon

Meramon, he wanted to go to the real world so much, but now he's gone, I don't understand lift is a precious thing but weather its human or digimon... it's so fragile, why

"What the" a voice says from behind use, looking over I see that Kazu and Kenta are awake now and they appear to be holding one of the Jagamon down, where'd he come from "guess who's awake" Rika says annoyed

"Oh no" Henry sighs

Rika gains an angry look seeing the Jagamon and stomps over in frustration "man she has a short temper" Gato comments from my shoulder "you're one to talk" i say causing Gato to pout

"Hey!" Rika says in anger "Jagamon, you're in a lot of trouble for what you did last night, you and your friends caused a stamped that almost killed us"

"Meramon… didn't make it" Takato adds looking back at the grave sadly

"Explain yourself!" Rika demands

Jagamon flinches and raises his front legs "we only wanted to protect ourselves" he squeaks out

"You hurt him" Rika says she probably doesn't buy it

"Rika I believe Meramon was taking over there territory" Renamon explains trying to calm her down "Hey he's sorry, see" Kazu adds trying to help Renamon calm down Rika

"Well that just isn't good enough, see" Rika says rasing her voice

"Stop it Rika" Henry says in a stern tone "Takato show Jagamon the Pictures of Calumon and Makuramon" he asks

Jagamon didn't know Calumon but when he saw Makuramon a ton of Jagamon burst from the ground with their head sticking out all mumbling about something

"Listen up are you lying to use about seeing that monkey" Rika asks

Jagamon tilts his head confused "what's lying" he questions

Rika looks ready to throttle him, maybe I should do something but… I don't want her mad at me

Thankfully Takato did it instead "ok, where did you see Makuramon"

The Jagamon stood on its hind legs and pointed to their left "that way"

Later (3rd person POV)

After getting the information they need the group head out

Seeing what can happen in the Digital-world Takato is worried about Guilmon "Guilmon I want you to be really really careful while we're where, promise me nothing bad will happen"

"Nothing bad gonna happen, don't worry" Guilmon answers

"Promise" Takato asks

"Promise" Guilmon answers

Takato smiles but then notices a data streams coming at them

"Guys look out" he shouts warning the others

The group see the data stream heading there way and run to the side but Kazu and Kenta panic and try to out run "guys, you're running the wrong way" Rika yell to them but can't be heard "Renamon we have to go after them" "right" Renamon says picking up Rika and running after Kazu and Kenta

Alastair sees them go and pulls a card out "Gato, digi-modify" he says slashing the card through his digivice and light covers Gatomon "Gatomon armour-digivolve to… Nefertimon"

Nefertimon uses her tail to place Alastair on her back and flies over to the others

But its to late at the data stream hit them and pulls them into it, sending them to a different part of the Digital-world

**A/N: ok this is the chapter 3, sorry about saying the last one was 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry but school works started so chapters are going to be further apart**

**chapter 4**

With Alastair and the others (Alastair's POV)

As we come out of the data stream and start to fall into a deep canyon

"Again" I shout in frustration as I fall but something grabs my leg and I stop, I look up to see Gato as Nefertimon holding my leg with her tail "are you alright" she asks in her worried tone. I look up to meat her in the eyes "yeah, I'm good" I then remember the others who were pulled up by the data stream and look down to see them still falling "Gato the others" I tell her concerned for their safety

*_Thud x4_* I flinch at the sound of them hitting the ground below, I hope their ok

"ow my back" I hear Rika groan in pain, oh thank god

"Your back, my head" Kazu complains "do you guys mind, some people are trying to pass out over were" Kenta adds

"See their fine" Gato says without a hint of worry in her voice, "Gato" I say in a stern tone, Gato shakes her head "fine fine fine, we'll go check on them" she says flying down to the others

I smile up at her "thanks, and not to be rude but could you go faster, I can feel the blood rushing to my head" all that got out of her was a small chuckle

after landing Gato de-digivolve from Nefertimon back to Gatomon and we see that Renamon is already up "Renamon how are the other" Gatomon asks

"Their fine just unconsiuse" she answers and goes over to wake up Rika

"5 more minutes" she groans out but eventually opens her eyes "Renamon, were are we" she ask getting up, Rika looks around "oh wait the digital-world"

as Rika and Renamon have their conversation I look around and spot something in the sky "isn't..." I say in shock, Rika looks up as well and gasps "that's"

"yes, planet earth" Renamon tells us

Rika look up at it worried "but it's so far, what if we can't get back" she asks

Renamon and Gato look at the terrain around us "the world has change since I left" Renamon says "yeah, is so barren" Gato adds, looking around I see what they mean all the trees are pointing in one direction and have no leaves on them its like the lands dead, but there seems to be stone houses with yellow tarps on the roof

"this is how I pictured the inside of Kazu's head" Rika comments

"wow that's a bit mean" I whisper to Gato

Just then a loud snoring noise comes from behind us which turned out to be Kazu and Kenta "well maybe not" Gato says "what is that horrible sound" Renamon asks

I look over to Rika and see her eyes narrowed in annoyance "it's like a rusty frat-train holing bagpipes"

"I was getting a grizzly bear gargling honey" I say out loud unconsciously and then cover my mouth in embarrassment, but I can hear Gato snickering into her paw and see Rika giving me a small smirk "nice, where'd you get that from" she asked

"from when Gato sleeps" I blurt out again "HEY" Gato yells looking up at me, I look down with an apologetic smile "sorry" I say

another snore comes from Kazu and Kenta which makes Rika's annoyed look return 10 fold "are you kidding me this is exactly why I didn't want them tagging along in the first place, amateurs" Rika complains stomping over to them

me, Gato and Renamon follow after her "so is she like this a lot" Gato asks Renamon who looks down to her "don't worry, she has a kind heart under all that" she replies with a soft look at Rika

I can't help but nod in agreement "yeah, I can tell she's a good person"

"go home your as useless as hair on a fish" Rika shout at the now awake Kazu and Kenta "you sure about that" Gato asks sceptically

"how are we supposed to go home" Kazu asks "yeah right" Kenta adds

"and don't yell at us like your are teacher or something" Kazu say "yeah right" Kenta adds again

Kazu stand up "although i wouldn't mind having a teacher as pretty as you"

"so he goes from being mad at her to flirting with in seconds" Gato says with a deadpan look "I hope I don't get like that" I whisper to her

"I should have just let them sleep" Rika sighs

"HEY what do you mean by that" they reply

Renamon moves in between them "Rika their your friends" says

"we are" Kazu and Kenta asks

"they are" Gato asks as well

Renamon lets out a sigh and turns to Rika "even if they are a pain" the states

Rika looks down "your right, I'll try to treat them better" she say softly

"well that's good" I say as a wind blows my hair in my face, the wind then picks up and turn into a strong gust "the wind getting stronger" I tell them

we run behind a rock as furniture fly trough the air cared by the wind

"what happened a furniture shop explode" Kenta says

"that debris will crush us" Renamon states

look around I see the houses from before aren't breaking from the debris "over there" Rika says pointing to the same house "lets go" I shout over the wind

we ran as fast as we could to the house debris flying all around us Rika and Renamon were in front, Kazu and Kenta behind and me and Gato at the back, just a little bit further

"LOOK OUT!" A feminine voice shout but I don't know it, I look behind me were the voice came from and see a wooden dresser heading for me "ALLY" Gato yells tackling me out of the way and pulling me into the stone house after the others

other stone house (unknown POV)

I make it into the house and close the door behind me letting out the breath I was holding

I think back to the others I saw outside and the white haired kid I helped, why did I do that, I didn't need to so why did I... It doesn't matter as soon as this storm is over I'll get out of here and I'll never meet them again

"m'lady are you alright" a female voice with a slight metal echo asks, I look over at the source of the voice and short black suit of armour in the shape of a chess pawn

I smile slightly at my friend... My only friend "I'm fine Pawnchessmon don't worry"

with Rika and the others (3rd person POV)

after the group make it through the door they see two figures standing in front them, one a short old man with a staff that had animal paw on top and the other a short old woman with a broom "who is so rude as to barge in unannounced without so much as cookie" the old man complains

Rika takes out her digivice and scans the old man "Jijimon, mega level, special attack claw of doom" Alastair follows her lead and scans the other "Babamon, mega level, special attack empress haze" Alastair says

Rika looks at the two with a small smile "well hey, what do you know their married"

"that's right" Jijimon says stomping his cane "happily married for 40 years and not so happily for 10 after that" he adds

"don't listen to this coot he just likes to hear himself talk" Babamon tells them "hey would you lock the door already" she asks

Alastair and the other grab the wooden plank on the ground "yep just like that slid it there" Jijimon instructs as the other pleas the beam in two metal hooks in front of the door

"they know what there doing" Babamon complains "don't talk back to me you evil little shrew" Jijimon resorts using his cane to battle Babmon's broom

as the two mega digimon battle it out the others can't help but stare at the bizarre scene "I thought you got calmer with age" Alastair says

"I don't know some old people are pretty grumpy" Gatomon states

"why are they fighting anyway" Rika asks curious about the scene in front of her

Renamon turns her head to Rika "maybe this is how you'll be when your married Rika" she say "ha, very funny Renamon" Rika replies crossing her arm with the smallest hint of a blush on her cheeks

Gatomon laughs after hearing that "Rika getting married, now that's funny" the little cat digimon comments

Rika glares at the cat and then looks to her white haired tamer "hey Ally can you control her" she asks in an annoyed and aggravated tone, Alastair on his part look down and lets out a loud sigh "god I wish I could" he say solemnly

"HEY" Gatomon yells up at the two

Babamon and Jijimon run down some stairs to a lower level "come on we should go after them" Alastair says going down the stairs with the others behind him, when they make it down to the bottom they see the two mega digimon panting for breath

"why are you fighting" Rika asks

"what's that" Babamon wheezes out

"I said why are you fighting, are you having a lovers spat or something" she asks again

"it passes the time" Jijimon states "passes the time" the red head says confused

"what like you have something better to do when the wind is blowing" Babmon asks "fightings the best kind of entertainment"

"ah, what you know from best and worst, well worst you know I've had your cooking" Jijimon complains "you want another swat, cuz I'll swat you so good" Babamon replies

"you couldn't swat the broadside of a barn" Jijimon states

Rika crosses her arms "I don't get it, your happily married but you fight each other for entertainment" she says not understanding the two digimon at all

"my guess is you've never been married" Jijimon says

"we don't have to fight any more" Babamon says, Jijimon turns to look at her "why you leaving me" he asks, Babamon turns to her husband "we can fight them you fool" she states

"that might be the best idea you've had in years" he tells her

at that Jijimon and Babamon stand ready for battle "can't we just watch TV" Kazu and Kenta asks with shaky voices, Renamon and Gatomon move in front of the kids "you'll have to fight us first" Renamon says

Jijimon turns to his wife "those two got spunk, maybe we should just eat" he says crossing his cane with Babamon's broom "eh what ever"

the two old digimon skip off singing '~_we're gonna make some food now~_' but before they can make it to the kitchen Alastair stops them "hey" he says shyly as the two mega levels turn to him "do you need a hand" he asks

"sure why not" Jijimon says

"right this way little lady" Babamon calls waving her broom

Alastair follows after the two "thank you but I'm a boy" he tells them

"WHAT!"

later

"they don't seem to be bad digimon" Renamon states

Rika look up from the sofa she's sitting on "so do you think we can trust them Renamon" Rika asks "I don't see why not" Renamon replies

Kazu and Kenta come running in "it all smells so good" Kenta says

"foods ready" the others look to see Alastair with an apron on with Babamon and Jijimon "you better eat before we change are minds" Jijimon says

"don't be to excited its nothing special" Babamon says

as they make it to the dinner table Rika sees all the different types of food "holy cow, nothing special" she says in amazement

"ah I told you we should have made holy cow" Jijimon states

as Kazu and Kenta pig out the others take a slower pace, Rika picks up a blow of soup saying "wow this all looks amazing" and Renamon picks her food as well "thank you" she says politely

Rika finishes her soup and looks at her fellow tamer with a smirk "I didn't think a rich-boy like you could cook" her comment courses Alastair to blush and look down, he starts to play with his grilled chicken "well my mother taught, I learnt pretty fast since I couldn't go outside much" he says with a sad smile

"what do you mean" Renamon asks confused

Rika looks at her partner "oh right you were sleeping, Ally has a sickness and because of that he couldn't go outside his house much" she tells her, Renamon looks at Alastair softly "apologies for bringing it up" she says

"its fine really" Alastair smiles

later on Jijimon prepared a bath in a large tub Rika, Renamon and Gatomon used it first and then it was the boy's turn, Alastair relaxed into the water "~getting all prune-y~ ~like a raisin in June-y~" or as relaxed as he could get with Kazu and Kenda's butchered singing, Alastair's eyebrow twitches in annoyance '_I think I'm clean enough_' he thinks getting out and dressed

stone house living room

"good thing we can't hear them singing or I thought my eardrums would bleed" Renamon says stand by the fire place

at that moment Alastair walks in "oh thank god" he says, Rika turns to Alastair with a tea cup and plate in her hands "couldn't stand there singing ever" she asks, "you can call that a lot of thing but that was not singing" Alastair replies

Babamon look up from her knitting in her rocking chair "by the way the beds are all made so I won't hear any word about you leaving before the morning" she tells them, "thank you, that be great" Rika says "thanks for your hospitality" Alastair adds

"its nice to have guest who don't beat each other up for a change" Babamon tells them, Rika lets out a hmm of agreement and drinks her tea but Alastair sees something in the corner of the living room "is that" he says and walks over to the object

Gatomon sees Alastair walk off and follows after him "what is it Ally" her words get the others attention, Alastair pick up the object to show it as a small case with a leather strap "its a violin case" he says undoing the latch and opening it "and there's one inside" inside the case was red velvet and resting in it a dark wooden violin and bow

"oh that, I found it outside after a storm, it looked nice so I took it in" Babamon explained

Alastair placed down the case a picked up the violin and plucked the strings "it seems to already be tuned" he whispers to himself, he then picks up the bow and sets the violin under his chin

(_Ikuto's violin song from Shugo Chara_)

the music from the violin is mysterious like the night yet calming like a cold wind

Babamon stops her knitting and listens closely

Renamon and Rika lean back next to the fire place Renamon's ears twitching from the music

Gatomon sits by the case and sways to the sounds of the violin

when Alastair finishes the song he hear clapping behind him, he turns to see everyone looking at him, his face breaks out into a bright blush and he quickly puts the violin back into the case "s-s-sorry, I really shouldn't be messing with other peoples thing" he stutters

Babamon waves her hand "don't worry, in fact why don't you keep it" Alastair look at the old digimon shocked "really" he asks, Babamon nod "yes, I or my husband could never use it so why not" she says

Alastair smiles and bows "thank you"

Night (Alastair's POV)

"how are we going to sleep with that going on" Gato asks me looking at the sleeping Kazu and Kenta snoring loudly

I send Gato a small smirk "hey if I can sleep through your snoring, you can sleep through this" I tell her which makes her glare at me, but her look goes to concern "Ally you took your medicine right"

oh right, I reach into my pocket and pull out my metal pill bottle and unscrew the top, I take out one pill and swallow it whole "there, happy" I smile, Gato just rolls her eyes and goes under the covers and I soon follow

I fall asleep with Gato lying on my chest

Morning

"thank you both for all your hospitality" Rika thanks bowing

"what so soon" Jijimon asks "but you can't go yet you just got here" Babamon adds

"we have to are friends are waiting" Rika tells them "thank you" Alastair says

Rika and Alastair walk up the stairs with their digimon in toe but stop when they realize that Kazu and Kenta aren't following, Rika turns around "are you coming" she asks Kazu and Kenta turns to her "actually no, we gotta asks Jijimon and Babamon something" Kazu tells the two

"like what" Alastair asks adjusting the leather strap for his violin case over his shoulder "just a question" Kenta replies

Rika huffs and stomps up the stairs "ah fine, I don't have time to play 20 questions with you guys" she fumes opening the door "catch up with us when you can" she adds

Renamon who is standing out side the door with Alastair and Gatomon looks at the red head walking away "Rika shouldn't we-" "no finding Calumon is more important then those two dips" she states cutting off Renamon

Alastair looks at the door worried "do you think they'll be ok"

Renamon places her paw on the white haired tamers shoulder "don't worry Alastair, they'll be fine" she tells him and start to walk after Rika with Alastair and Gatomon following behind but then Alastair remembers something '_I wonder if the one who helped me is still around_' he thought

Rika points to a tall rock pillar "me and Renamon will go up there and see what we can find" she tells Alastair who is look around for something "something wrong Ally" she asks, Alastair looks back to Rika with a shy smile "its just... before we made it to Jijimon and Babamon's house someone helped me" he says looking back "I was just wondering if their still here"

"there probably gone by now, don't bother" Rika says as Renamon picks her up and starts to clime up the rock pillar

"so do we just wait for them" Gatomon asks

"yeah I guess-" Alastair's words are cut off by seeing what looked like a person running behind a boulder

With Rika and Renamon

at the top of the pillar Rika is useing her binoculars to see the area around her

"this is stupid how are we supposed to fined one little digimon in this crazy place" she complains

a few seconds pass then Renamon looks at Rika "he better not just be playing hid and seek" she says

Rika ignores her partners statement and looks to the top of the canyon their all in "hey, do you think if we went to the top we could make it back to the real world" she asks

"perhaps" Renamon replies

putting away her binoculars Rika looks back up "but how can we get up their"

at that a piece of yellow cloth flew on the wind "we could fly up" Rika states '_but I feel like I'm forgetting something_' she thought

Back on the ground (unknown POV)

crap, did she see me, no she couldn't have

"excuse me" I hear a voice say from behind the boulder

OH COME ON, I don't have time for this I need to get back home before my parents- "m'lady" I hear Pawnchessmon says next to me, I snap my attention to her "what is it" I say impatiently

"m'lady is looking for a way home correct" she asks and I nod in agreement "and this girl is from your world correct"

"yes, and" I ask

"well maybe this girl and her friends know a way home" that could be possible but who says they'll even help me... but its my only shot

"fine that's say hi" I say walk out from behind the boulder

(3rd person POV)

'_what's going on_' Alastair thinks hearing hushed whispers from the boulder

after a while someone steps out from behind it

the person was a girl, with tanned skin, long black hair down to her mid-back and dark brown eyes, she wears a purple T-shirt with an open denim vest, a denim skirt down to her knees and dark brown boots

"hey" she says "names Merry and this is my partner Pawnchessmon" she adds gesturing to the the small black knight next to her, on a closer look you could see a digivice with a light purple ring on her left hip

'_she's speaking English_' Alastair bows with his right hand over his heart like he was taught "hello, my name is Alastair Maxwell Lhant II, a pleasure to meet you" he says formal and polite

Merry raises and eyebrow "wow, formal much... but nice accent" she says referring to Alastair's British accent, Merry then looks confused "wait isn't Alastair a boys name, a bit strange for a girl"

Alastair looks down blushing, "HAHAHAHAHA" but Gatomon rolls on the floor laughing "what's so funny" Merry asks

Alastair shakes his hand "oh nothing... its just... I am a boy" he tells her

Merry's eyes go as wide as dinner plates "WHAT, BUT YOU LOOK SO FEMININE" she shouts in shock but shakes her head to clear her thoughts "what ever" she then looks away shyly "so... you and your friends... do you... have a way home"

"oh, I don't know it but I'm pretty sure the other do" he answers

Merry realises the breath she was holding "that's great do you mind if I come with you guys" she asks nicely '_just act nice and polite and then when you get back home you never have to talk to these people again_' she thinks in her head

Alastair smile himself "of course the other let me come with them"

Pawnchessmon stamps her spear on the ground to get the others attention "but how are we going to get out of this canyon" she asks, Gatomon looks over at Rika and Renamon and sees them taking the yellow cloths from the houses "looks like they was a plan" she tells the others

"that's good, we should go help th-" Alastair's sentence is cut off by an explosion from behind them, the four of them turn around to see a large black dinosaur like digimon "w-w-what i-is t-t-that" Merry stutters out backing up

Alastair takes out his his digivice and scans the digimon in front of them "Darktyrannomon, champion level, virus type, special attack: fire blast"

Darktyrannomon strikes the ground with his claw, the force knocks back Alastair and Merry, they get off the ground and Merry looks mad "HEY BASTARD, THESE ARE NEW CLOTHES YOU JERK" she shouts pissed at Darktyrannomon

"m'lady I must digivolve" Pawnchessmon tells her "oh right" Merry searches through her pockets and pulls out a card which then turns blue in her hands, she holds the card up and slashes it down through the card reader of her digivice, she ends with her left hand in the air and her right hand down by her side

"digivolution activate" she calls out

her digimon start to shine bright white and change in form "Pawnchessmon digivolve to..." the light stops and a black robotic centaur holding a black dart stands in the place of the small knight "knightchessmon" she says in an older feminine voice but still with a metallic echo

Alastair look at his digivice for information "she's a champion level, virus type" he whispers to himself "hey, what about you" Merry asks

"Gato's already at champion level" he tells her which shocks Merry '_really, something that small is as strong as Knightchessmon_'

Gatomon jumps from rock to rock and then leaps above the dark digimon "Neko-kick" Gatomon dive kicks Darktyrannomon in the head and then jumps off "Knight-lancer" Knightchessmon throws her black dart which explodes when it hits Darktyrannomon and summons a new one in her hand

Alastair looks back at the other and sees they've made some kind of giant kite "come on that's go" he tells the others and runs to the Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta

"right" Gatomon says

"lets go" Merry yells to Knightchessmon "yes m'lady"

running up to a cliff Alastair and Merry make it to the other but Alastair seems to be having trouble breathing "Ally your medicine" Gatomon tells him, Alastair take out his pill bottle and take one and a few seconds later he seems to breath easier

'_is he sick_' Merry asks in thought

"Ally where were you" Rika asks running up to the two "and who's this" she adds looking at Merry

"what she say" Merry asks '_oh no, Merry speaks English but the others speak Japanese_' Alastair thought in a panic because how are they going to understand each other

"she asked who you are m'lady" Pawnchessmon who turned back to her rookie form, she then turns to Rika "_this is my tamer Merry_" she says in perfect Japanese

"oh, well we made a way to get back to the top so lets go" Rika tells them which Pawnchessmon then translates to English for Merry "sweet" she says going over the kite with her partner

Kenta looks at everyone here "but the kite doesn't look big enough for all of us"

"oh well-" Alastair start but is cut off by Kazu "great work Rika you couldn't make it bigger" he complains

"guys-" again Alastair's cut but by Rika "we did the best we could with what we had, don't complain to me"

"well its still not gonna get us all out of were" Kazu tells her

"oh like you could have done better" Rika says

"I bet I could" Kazu replies

"GUYS" Alastair yells which make the other turn to him and see in the time Rika and Kazu have been arguing Alastair had used his card to armour-digivolve Gatomon to Nefertimon "did you guys forget I can fly" Nefertimon asks

Rika gains a small blush '_that's what I forgot_' she thought but crosses her arms "no I know that the entire time" she says with fake confidence

'_yeah right_' is the collective thought with everyone, even Merry who was told the situation by Pawnchessmon

at that moment Darktyrannomon runs into the area and roars running to the tamers "what did you guys get into" Rika asks in shocked by the digimons appearance

"megamightyKentamon we need your fighting skills" Babmon yell running along the path next to the cliff "blackwarKazumon are dishes need washing" Jijimon adds

"and what about you guys" Nefertimon asks Rika

Rika looks down "don't asks" she then looks over to her partner "Renamon the kite" she tells her "right" Renamon runs over to the Kite and grabs onto it from behind Pawnchessmon, Alastair climes onto Nefertimon's back and also helps Rika on as well

Rika and Alastair take off on Nefertimon and Renamon pushes the kite of the cliff, it falls for a bit but the wind picks up and they start to fly but Babamon and Jijimon grab onto one of the tails

"there gonna drag them down" Rika says but Nefertimon uses her Beam-of-Isis to but them off

"goodbye" Kazu and Kenta yell to the two falling digimon who hit the head on the Darktyrannomon

"I still think I could have done a better job" Kazu says while flying in the air

Rika look at him from Nefertimon's back "keep talking and your digimon name gonna be black-your-in-a-lot-of-pain-mon"

Kazu and Kenta look down sadly "aw man, I wonder if we'll ever be tamers" Kazu says "I don't know, maybe someday" Kenta replies

"I'm sure you will guys" Alastair encourages them

"I doubt that" Merry says hear the conversation from her partner

**A/N: well I hope the longer chapter makes up for not updateing for a while, please tell me what you think**


End file.
